tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ATONER
ATONER (アトーナー, Atōnā) is a character that appears in the story ''Fate/Revive''. He is an alleged 'Servant' of the Ruler-class whose 'Master' is the Moderator of the Revived Holy Grail War, Gregory Romanov. Profile Identity ATONER's true identity isn't known, though he claims to have come from a time when the world was in peril because there was a hero who yearned to constantly save everybody, never realizing that he was the cause of the world's problem. When the hero needed to be stopped, the governments of the world looked for ATONER and begged him to stop the hero, however there was a history between ATONER and the hero over a past incident involving ATONER's sister, an event that ATONER still feels guilty about even to this day. He was unwilling to fight his old friend, but the people never gave up on begging for ATONER to take his blade and bring down the 'hero'. Eveutally with much persuasion, ATONER relented and fought his old friend the hero in a duel, resulting in the hero's death. How ATONER was able to come to the time where the Revived Holy Grail War in Fuyuki isn't known for now. Appearance ATONER resembles that of a futuristic cyborg samurai who carries with him a large bladed katana. Personality ATONER is a a rather serious individual who is very focused in the task at hand and barely shows any emotion beyond addressing things in a stoic manner. Though he doesn't appear to like Gregory Romanov in the slightest due to the Moderator's jolly disposition, he accepts his role as the priest's 'Servant' regardless. ATONER tends to show a hatred for evil individuals such as Zouken Matou and Angra Mainyu. Role As the Revived Holy Grail War officially begins, ATONER's task is to scout around the city and keep an eye on the participants of the war, though he is unable to locate Caster and Zouken. Also, as the war begins, several shadow beasts seem to appear and try to kill unsuspecting prey, which ATONER prevents from happening by cutting them down. After discovering that Caster was going to break the rules of the Revived Holy Grail War, Gregory and ATONER decided that Caster needed to be eliminated. Fortunately, ATONER came across Raymond Ézard, Lancer, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya who were also heading for where Caster set up his base and together, they all bring down Caster's plans for conquest. Caster's Terracotta Army is destroyed from the inside by both ATONER and Raymond while Caster is eliminated by Lancer. On the final day of the war, ATONER heads for Tohsaka Manor where the Revived Grail has manifested, when he arrives there, he finds Zouken Matou and Sakura Matou, who is possessed by Angra Mainyu. ATONER slays Zouken and fights Angra Mainyu, but is defeated. Raymond arrives and with ATONER's sword, purifies Angra Mainyu out of Sakura's body. ATONER then uses his sword IMA-NO-TSURUGI to destroy the Revived Grail, sacrificing himself in the process. Abilities ATONER carries a large bladed, katana that can also turn into a laser sword, when he battles, ATONER fights in the style of a samurai. It is possible that ATONER's sword is a holy weapon, since Shirou Emiya can see the sword's origin and noticed that it is somehow a combination of many, one of them being a holy sword. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:ClarentBloodArthur